poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Starlight talks to Rex
This is how Starlight talks to Rex goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part. Starlight Glimmer: Rex, or Emmet, please! Think about what you're doing! You're gonna get everyone killed! Rex Dangervest: Yeah?! So what?! Starlight Glimmer: him with her magic Rex Dangervest: Whoa! Starlight Glimmer: Listen! I've been where you've been/are and made the mistakes you're making! I changed the past and just like you, I sure what possibilities it was capable of! I thought it could help me regain everything I once lost! Rex Dangervest: Oh, blah, blah, blah. I get it. You're a former loner who is now a smartypants who's had similar experiences. Big deal! Starlight Glimmer: But you don't understand! I have a teacher who once taught me that there can always be another way. And I believed her. Please, Rex, let me show you that there is another way. Like my teacher did for me. Rex Dangervest: her hoof away Pah! Friendship is only for fools such as yourself! claw grabs Starlight Starlight Glimmer: Rex, please! If you and I work together, we can stop this Mom-aggedon whatever it is together. Rex Dangervest: Who cares if I'm doing what you've done?! When Emmet and his pals go bye-bye, so will your teacher and your pals. Starlight Glimmer: No, don't do this, Rex! Don't take... Rex Dangervest: Your magic?! Hah! Did you really think you could really keep it all to yourself?! Time to share! I want show the villain crankcases I've got what it takes! Starlight Glimmer: Rex, please! It doesn't have to be like this! Rex Dangervest: I'm sorry, Starlight. presses a button and the device clamped to Starlight's horn begins sucking out her magic as her eyes blaze right Starlight Glimmer: Oh, Twilight! Emmet! Everyone! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! song Everything's Not Awesome starts playing Starlight Glimmer: Everything's not awesome~ Everything's not cool and it's all my fault~ Everything's not awesome~ My life was once dark and dangerous~ But then she came~ My path changed~ I regained what I once lost~ But I made mistakes~ And some of them were unfortunate~ Yeah, unfortuna-ate~ But I got through~ Yes I did~ With my friends~ But now my time to pay has come~ Everything's not awesome~ Emmet: (voice) But that doesn't mean that it's hopeless and bleak~ facepalms Twilight Sparkle: (voice) Everything's not awesome~ Sunset Shimmer: (voice) But in my heart, I believe~ Starlight Glimmer: hope I believe~ Wyldstyle: (voice) We can make things better if we stick together~ Starlight Glimmer: If we stick together~ Emmet, Twilight, Sunset, Wyldstyle and General Mayhem: (voice) Side by side, you and I~ We will build it together~ Metalbeard: (voice) Yeah, we'll be together~ Unikitty: (voice) Build it together~ Ransik: (voice) Starlight, Twilight, Emmet, General Mayhem, Wyldstyle, Sunset, Metalbeard and Unikitty: Together forever~ Emmet: (voice) All together now~ Everyone: This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ Starlight Glimmer: Heart~ Mac Grimborn: Heart~ song turns more upbeat and hopeful as Starlight destroys the magic machine Starlight Glimmer: Everything's not awesome~ Things can't be awesome all of the time~ Mac Grimborn: It's not realistic expectation~ Both: But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try-y-y~ To make everything awesome~ In a less likely, unrealistic kind of way~ We should maybe aim for not bad~ Cause not bad that would be real great~ Everything is better when we stick together~ Ransik and Ocellus: If we stick together~ Everyone: Side by side, you and I~ We will sing it together~ Sandbar and Skylor: Always together~ Rarity and Thomas: Party forever~ Gluto and Mike Corbett: Together forever~ Porto and Rygog: Forevermore~ Everyone: This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ This song's gonna get stuck inside your~ Starlight Glimmer: Heart~